Always the Man, Never the Country
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Are you marrying the man or the country? She has come to realized how much of a fine line that statement really is. {Mary/Francis}


**Title:** Always the Man, Never the Country  
**Pairing:** Mary/Francis hints of Others  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Future Fic  
**Author Note/Disclaimer:** Loosely inspired by a quote Francis says in 1x03 when Mary brings up Tomas proposal. Also deals with the inevitable love triangle. Also this isn't historical accurate either, so forgive any historical inaccuracies' you may find in this. I don't own Reign.  
**Summary: **Are you marrying the man or the country? She has come to realized how much of a fine line that statement really is.

She can still remember the words Francis asked her when she brought up Tomas proposal her, and the fact that she was considering his proposal. He had bluntly pointed out that she was marrying the country and not the man.

But she supposes to some degree regardless of which prince she marries. She will always be marrying the country, for his armies, for his alliance. She knows she had been pushing Francis regarding the alliance to the point he probably considered her a bit annoying.

To the point she can understand why Francis continuously doubts her feelings for him. Of course, her former fling with Sebastian doesn't help matters either.

Although it was mostly kissing, they never went beyond that. Even though, she knows Sebastian wanted to. It didn't help matters that Francis caught her going to into Sebastian's room one evening. He confronted her about it the following morning.

Although, she is a bit surprised he didn't call of the engagement and send her back to Scotland, or publically announce that she was having an affair with the bastard son of the king.

She will admit for a while she did live in fear. Afraid that Francis would break off the engagement, it was clearly obvious their relationship was ruined.

Even if he did manage to find a way to love her again, he will always be wondering in the back of his head, whether or not she is faithful to him.

She apologized to him repeated basis saying it would never happen again, and her fling with Sebastian was a mistake, but she knows Francis didn't believe her.

Why would he?

He was faithful to her, even with his former lover Natalia trying to get him to bed her.

So once again their marriage was stalled.

Even though, she suspects it was mostly because of Francis than the king, but she knows if a stronger alliance ever presented itself the king would almost immediately call of the engagement.

But one day, an Austrian princess Katrina came to the castle. She was beautiful with dark locks, and sapphire blue eyes, but the intent was clear her father hoped that she would marry Prince Francis, to secure an alliance between France and Austria.

Honestly she knows that King Henry was considering it.

While Austria may not be the most powerful empire in the world, it also isn't constantly at war with England.

But it was still painful to watch Francis and Katrina interact with each other. Dancing with each other or going horseback riding, and doing other things.

But she knows it was still painful for Francis to be around her, without remembering her past affair with Sebastian.

It was extremely painful to watch Katrina to offer her trinket to him right before a tournament, especially when she wanted to give Francis hers.

She had slightly considered Sebastian giving her favor, but she knows that he wouldn't accept. Ever since, he heard her calling their relationship a mistake, and she was in love with Francis, they haven't been on the best terms.

Not to mention he seemed to be involve with Lola now, and she knows that Lola was quite taken with Sebastian. After the crisis between her and Greer during the Tomas affair, she knows it was best she didn't get involve with Sebastian much less give him false hope for the sake of maintaining her.

Instead she let go of the red ribbon (her intended trinket for him), letting it fall to mud, but she supposes he may not have even taken the trinket.

They still haven't repaired their fragile relationship, and when they do interact with each other, it is usually with a faux kindness.

Although, she did head towards Sebastian after she saw Lola head towards the stands. While she may have no intention rekindling a relationship with him, she knows that she needs to apologize to him.

For how she treated him when Francis found out.

She was grateful that Sebastian accepted her apology, and in return he told her that Francis doesn't have any real feelings for Katrina. But considering the possibility he might marry her in the future, he feels like it is best he has some type of friendship with her.

However, at the same time she must realize that she (they) hurt him deeply. It would probably be a long time before Francis forgives either of them.

After the tournament was over, she knew that Francis was really considering becoming engaged to Katrina. She remembers throwing his past words at him, asking him if he was marrying the girl, or the country.

In return, he asked her if he never found about her affair with Sebastian, who would she have married, the man or the country.

She wanted to say it was the man, but she knows that Francis most likely wouldn't believe her. Why would he?

If she never confronted him about her cheating on him, she would probably be continuing her affair. Even though, she realizes she never really had any romantic feelings for Sebastian.

She knows her affair started because she wrongly suspected that Francis was cheating on her, and it continued because there was a certain sense of forbidden to it.

At her silence, Francis decided to leave.

But at least Katrina was gone a week later. Whether if it was because of Francis or his father she didn't know, but there is a rumor it was because of Francis.

But she knows their argument to heart.

If he had married Katrina he would be marrying the country, not the woman, and when she brought up his feelings for her. He simply asked her if it mattered.

But she did see his point.

Everything he has ever done was for her, was because he was in love with her. She will admit she never really showed him the same treatment.

She tearfully crashed her lips against his, trying to show him how she felt for him. Honestly she did love him, she has always loved him.

That was really the first step of repairing their relationship.

On their wedding night, she whispered against his lips "Always the man."

It was the honest truth.

It has always been the man, and not the country, for her. Even when she wasn't sure of it all that time. She always has been and always will be in love with Francis.

**-the End**


End file.
